This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cLocking and Unlocking Method in Mobile Telephonexe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Dec. 26, 1998 and assigned Serial No. 98-59047, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile telephone, and in particular, to a locking and unlocking method in a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the popularity of mobile telephones increases, the potential for fraudulent use of the mobile telephone also increases. Therefore, most mobile telephones have a locking function using a locking number (or password). In this case, one other than the user who knows the password can unlock the mobile telephone by inputting the password. Therefore, it is not possible to completely prevent the fraudulent use. In addition, the user must input the password containing several numerals one by one in order to unlock the mobile telephone. This is an annoyance for the mobile user, as the inputting of the password may obstruct careful driving and must be repeated upon completion of the call.
Moreover, when the mobile telephone is missing and in an unlocked state, it is not possible to prevent the fraudulent use.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for locking and unlocking a mobile telephone by using a voice.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for locking a partially unlocked mobile telephone again after a lapse of a predetermined time.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for automatically locking and unlocking a mobile telephone in an idle mode after a lapse of a predetermined time.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a method for locking and unlocking a mobile telephone. The method comprises setting a locking mode by receiving a registered locking voice, a registered locking-wait time and a registered locking number; receiving a locking voice when there is a key input in the locking mode; partially releasing the locking function when the received locking voice is identical to the registered locking voice; switching an operation mode of the mobile telephone to an idle mode after partially releasing the locking function; and switching the operation mode of the mobile telephone back to the locking mode when there is no key input in the idle mode until the locking-wait time has elapsed.